


This Much

by lourrydearest



Series: Before Bed Conversations [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, God knows how much I love fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, almost a valentine's day fic, another fluff fic I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrydearest/pseuds/lourrydearest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, Harry. This much,” whispered Louis.</p>
<p>“How much is this much, Lou?” Harry wondered.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Harry and Louis love each other, and they know it. It just happens also the whole world knows it too. Especially, when two million hearts beating for two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Much

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgence fic but also inspired by AIMH tweet hitting 2 millions! Also, Happy Larentine's day.

“Lou, are you still awake?” Harry nudged Louis on his stomach.

“Hm? ‘Arry? I’m this close from sleeping. Why?” with sleepy haze Louis answered Harry.

It was 11 pm now. They were both lying on their king-sized bed, cocooned in one warm blanket. Harry’s right arm circled Louis’ waist. He rested his head on Louis’ chest, he could hear every beat of his lover’s heart, and he loved every moment of it. Louis was always the bigger spoon, as a Harry the little spoon. Louis’s hand was on top of Harry’s soft long curls, playing them a bit. Louis snuggled Harry closer to feel his warmth, as he replied to Harry.

“I was just… um, I was just thinking, you know?” replied Harry.

“And what exactly were you thinking about, love?” asked Louis as he caressed Harry’s hair.

“Um, about us I guess and precisely the fans. I mean I know a large section of our fans know about us, but I just keep wondering to what extent they know about us. They’re good –no they’re brilliant at analyzing things, you know? Their interpretations of the songs we wrote about each other are excellent, sometimes I didn’t even think about it. But, there’s also this group of fans who-“

“Wait, are you worried?” Louis cut him off. He was surprised when he felt that Harry nodded his head. “Harry didn’t I tell you, you don’t need to worry about that? As long as we have each other, we are okay, we are each other’s happy ending.”

“I know Louis, but-“

“I’m not finished yet, don’t interrupt me,” said Louis playfully.

“I know that you love our fans, so do I. They also love us, Harry. They support us. Haven’t you checked twitter lately?”

“No, I haven’t got time. Why?”

“They are getting my tweet –my declaration of love to you to reach two million. Isn’t that amazing? Last time I checked, it was on 1.8 million retweets.” Harry beamed at Louis, he somewhat couldn’t believe this. He knew his fans’ dedications; he knew the fans had helped that tweet to reach one million, but two millions? Two millions is another thing. He could feel his smile growing wider.

“Really? That’s so close, Lou. So close” smiled Harry.

“Yes, I know darling, I know. I bet it would take just a couple of days, for it to reach two millions. Just watch, Harry. Words travel fast.”

“I hope it reaches two millions yesterday, just right on Valentine’s day. It’d be perfect wouldn’t it? Your declaration of love hits two millions on the day of love celebration. It’d take one meddling Fate to make it happen,” wished Harry. Louis gave Harry a soft chuckle.

“Oh, love. Didn’t you notice? Fate always meddles with us. From the day our gazes fell upon each other in the bathroom to this day, it’s always been Fate. I’m confident, that tweet has reached two millions by now. Would you like to check it?” asked Louis and Harry nodded with his fingers crossed. “Let me grab my phone first.”

Louis took his phone from the night stand then he gave it to Harry. Harry gratefully took it from Louis. He anxiously opened twitter to see what’s trending. He couldn’t believe his eyes. AIMH hit two millions! one fan tweeted. Oh gosh, I can’t believe it hit 2M on Valentine’s day, he read from another fan’s tweet. His wish came true. He could feel his eyes becoming wet; he was so overwhelmed by his fan’s support.

“Louis, Jesus Louis look!” he excitedly show the news.

“What, love?” Louis said a bit confused since the sleepy haze washed upon him. “Oh. Oh. Oh that’s amazing Harry!” he said after he read some of the fans’ joyous tweets. “Oh God, it has reached two millions now. Harry! Two millions! When I tweeted this, I’d never expected this would happen. I was just, you know, declaring my love to you. I’d never anticipated it to be this big of a news. God, Harry. I told you to not worry,” Louis reassured his lover once again.

“I’d never predicted it too, Lou. This is wonderful! I guess, Fate really loves us. I think we are one of her favorite human beings. She really did it, Lou,” Harry was still mesmerized.

“Yeah, yeah she did. We have to thank her. For this and for bringing you and me to each other’s embrace. If it wasn’t for her, I’d still believe we’d end up together. Maybe not this time, perhaps in another lifetime. But, because of her, we met in this time frame.” Louis kissed Harry’s forehead and then his curls. “Are you happy now?” he asked his soulmate.

“Hm? Yes, of course. I’m content. When I am with you, I am more than happy.” Harry snuggled even closer.

“Do you want to sleep now?”

“Yes, I think,” with that came Harry’s yawn. “I’m pretty sleepy myself.”

“I love you, Harry. _This_ much,” whispered Louis.

“How much is _this_ much, Lou?” Harry wondered.

“This,” Louis brought his two forefingers close, just leaving not even an inch of space. Harry looked up at the gesture, frown drawn on his forehead. “Do you want to know why?” Louis continued. Harry eagerly nodded.

“I love you this much, because there are many ways to draw the line from my right forefinger to my left forefinger. The most blatant way is that small straight line inside my fingers, right? But if you think deeper, you could go around outside the fingers, you could think of the longest way to draw single line from my right finger to my left. Hell, you could draw the line around the moon and then back to earth, if you want to. My love for you is immense, Harry,” explained Louis.

Harry was too mesmerized and overwhelmed by now; he didn’t realize one single tear escaped his right eye. He’s forever thankful for Louis. He’s grateful to have Louis as his partner, as someone who he happily shares his live with.

“Well then, I guess I love you _this_ much too,” Harry bantered.

“Harry Styles, you never fail to impress me,” Louis chuckled. “Now let’s rest, tomorrow awaits.”

And they drifted into peaceful sleep.


End file.
